


Later that night

by Sungjjunnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Help, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slice of Life, how do you tag, not really - Freeform, they just clicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungjjunnie/pseuds/Sungjjunnie
Summary: Kenma's sleep-deprived ass did not anticipate seeing and meeting a tall bark of man he wants to climb.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 12





	Later that night

**Author's Note:**

> First au ever. Please be kind ^^  
> Ushiken is my top rareship <3  
> The cafe scene has been on my mind for a while now. It is tame and boring until Ushi's body entered the picture and Kenma remembered that he loves ****

**7:00 am**

Kenma groaned as he pawed around the bed to get his vibrating phone. He haven't even slept for an hour and someone is out there to disturb him.

"This better be good or you're dead" he groaned as soon as he answered the phone. "Kenma-san! I watched your stream last night and it was very funny! Please make a part two~" Hinata exclaimed on the other line. Kenma slowly sat up in bed again and slowly smiled as he listened to Shoyo give a blow-by-blow narration of his stream last night. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. But Shoyo, I'm literally just about to sleep now." he murmured. He listened and the younger man exclaimed his apologies. He chuckled and that's when a black haired head popped in through his bedroom door. 

"You are in a good mood for someone who hasn't slept for almost 24 hours" Kuroo noted with a smirk. Kenma glared at him nastily. "GO AWAY KURO I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he shouted. "Kitten, you wound me. I'll be going now. Tell Shoyo to meet me for lunch later." The rooster crowed his laughter as he shut the door again. Kenma plopped back down the bed. "Shoyo, you're still there?" he asked.

"Yes, I am!" the tangerine head is almost sheepish as he replied and Kenma worried a bit.

"I guess you did not call me just to talk about my stream." 

"Uhm. Yes. I actually need you to come later this afternoon. The volleyball association is having a lunch party for the player's sponsors"

Party? Ugh, that is why Shoyo is very unsure about telling this to him. Kenma thought.

"But Kuro said to meet you for lunch later" he said hoping that Hinata is just joking about inviting him to that party. "Oh, he will be there of course." Hinata replied. Again oblivious that a certain pudding head is burning with anger. Kuro knows that there is an event that needs his presence and he still forced Kenma to eat breakfast with him this morning instead of letting him sleep right after streaming? That is why that rooster head is crowing with laughter before he leaves. He just loves to see me suffer. Ohhh, today must be the day he will lose his bestfriend to an "accident".

_You die. I kill you._

_Oya? Sleep now and see you later, kitten._

Kenma threw his phone on the floor. Disgusted at the reply of his "bestfriend". He lay under the covers seething. He will sleep for 2 hours and then extract retribution later. Kuro will get it today for sure.

**12:30 nn**

Kenma is late yet he does not give two shits about it. Normally, he hates being late but since the event is also sudden then there's really nothing he can do about it. Hinata did not say any dress code so he came in his uniform: a black sweater but he switched his sweatpants into a black jeans with slits on the knees. 

He stands out like a sore thumb.

Everyone is in their salaryman outfit (suit and tie combo) and are standing around socializing. Two of the things Kenma avoids at all cost. Constricting outfit and socializing. He grumbles as he plays with his sloppy bun. He is seriously fighting the urge to let his hair down and hide in it. But security is already eyeing him and acting more suspicious will just bring the spotlight to him _more_.

He spotted Hinata and made his way there but immediately swerved as a tall glass of water suddenly stepped back and almost collided with him. 

His eyes travelled to the back of the man. He is a bit taller than Kuro but he is... bigger. His build is larger and he just wants to climb it to see his face--

Whoa, Kenma. Your gay is showing. It must be you being sleep deprived.

Kenma shook his head and stepped aside. Planning to just continue his way to Hinata but a hot hand on his wrist stopped him from doing so.

"I felt you on my back. I apologize if I almost collided with- Kozume-san, it's you." Ushijima trailed down as he looked at the bi-colored haired man. Sharp yellow eyes meet his head on. "It's alright, Ushijima-san."

_I felt you on my back? Want to feel me in your front too?_ Kenma can't help but giggle. He is going crazy. Why is he perving to some random guy in broad daylight. 

Wait. He's not some random guy. He is Ushijima Wakatoshi. _Ushiwaka_. Once in high school they were talking about facing him in Nationals. His formidable power on the court precedes him but Kenma did not manage to see him on Nationals during high school. He really only saw him live when the Black Jackals and Adlers played. 

Ushijima is still stuck on that giggle. Is it because he is smaller than him that is why his giggle is very cute? No, he finds Oikawa cute too and that brunette is not small in any shape or form. He frowned and unconsciously tightened his hold on Kenma's wrist. He watched Kenma wince and look at his hand and then back to his face.

He has an expressive face. Ushijima thought. He slowly let go of his wrist and stepped back. "See you around, Kozume-san." With that, he watched Kenma make his way to Shoyo-san and Tobio.

**Later that night...**

"KENMA! HOW DARE YOU CHANGE THE PASSCODE! OPEN THE DOOR! KENMA!" Kuro shouted outside their place. Kenma is sitting in the living room cocooned in a blanket. 

His wrist is tingling. 

It is not bruised or whatever but he SWEARS that it still feels hot from where Ushijima held it. He rolled around conflicted. He was now well rested. He is not fatigued and not thinking clearly.

He seems that Ushiwaka is just his type.

**A week later**

_Kenma-san! Please go out with me. ^^_

_Tobio might say something about that._

_NO. >< Please have lunch with us. I miss you already. *pleading eyes*_

_We just hung out last week. I don't wanna leave my house._

_Kuroo-san said you haven't gone out since that party. Please meet with us. There's a new café near your area that we wanted to see._

_N-_

_We're already here. See you~_

Kenma put down the phone and sighed. Guess since Kuro is busy with his work he delegated the walk-kenma-once-a-week to Hinata already. He stood up from his computer chair and stretched.

_*zing*_

Something tells him to dress up so Kenma wore a navy blue button-down with a big pocket on his left chest and tucked it in a black skinny jeans. He wore some good ankle boots to finish the look. He looked very dressed up and it's too late to change his mind regarding this. He took a photo and sent it to Kuro.

_Your pet is out for his walk._

_Good kitty. But who dressed you though?_

Kenma rolled his eyes and went to the address Hinata gave. 

**12:00 nn**

He came on time this time and immediately spotted the couple- are they brawling!? He rushed into them but by the time he got there Tobio was already smothering Hinata in his chest. He turned around to let the two disgustingly in love birds by themselves and looked for their pastry section. A café is not a café if they do not serve an apple pie. 

There is no apple pie. Then, what's the point of opening? Coffee? That's not enough. Cheesecake? That is common already. Kenma is in this inner dialogue when he felt a large presence loom beside him.

""We meet again, Kozume-san"

Goosebumps run through Kenma's whole body. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi is here. 

Kenma did not know what happened but he found himself seated across Hinata with Ushijima seated in front of him.

"Wakatoshi-kun sometimes tag along." Tobio said in his straight face. "I hope you don't mind, Kenma-san." Hinata beamed and then went to town to the cake they were eating. He slowly turned to look at Ushijima who was surprisingly eating a chocolate croissant. 

A body like that eats junk foods like this? Kenma thought. 

"Tendou asked me to check out other stores and give feedback. He is a chocolatier." Ushijima explained as he can very evidently that Kenma is looking at his food. "Would you like to taste it, Kozume-san?" He offered. The bi-colored man pursed his lips and shook his head. He is very expressive. Ushijima thought. The night after the party he looked Kozume on the internet and found a lot about him. However, his online persona is aloof. 

Kenma on the other hand is confused. Who is this Tendou? Is he his boyfriend? No? Should he ask Ushijima about it? Ushijima did not speak and went on with eating which Kenma appreciated as he drank his coffee concoction this café offered him. He can always google Ushijima later on. 

The two shared some comfortable silence which is a strong contrast to the chaos the other table is having right now. They were just both looking in and sometimes smiling at the absurdity of the two. 

Ushijima turned to Kenma and said, "I watched your livestream the day before of the party, Kozume-san." Kenma looked down and murmured.

"Kenma... You can just call me Kenma."

"Understood, Kenma-san."

"So... what can you say about my livestream? Do you even play games..."

"Wakatoshi"

"W...Wakatoshi?"

"No, I do not. But you were laughing and then fighting so I find it entertaining." Ushjima solemnly comments. Kenma laughed. "You speak very formally." 'Yes, I do get that a lot.”

Kenma looked at him straight in the eye. He was not apologetic for who he is. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi is an interesting person. 

The four enjoyed their afternoon talking and just hanging out with a couple fans asking for a photo and autograph. Even Kenma was recognized by some. The owner of the house was delighted as it brought in more customers and offered them complimentary desserts. Kenma liked the ambiance of the place so he put out hope and asked if they serve apple pies. Ushijima watched Kenma's pout as the owner apologized for not having a supplier for any kind of pies. Kenma let Hinata pick their dessert. 

"Do you like apple pies, Kenma?"

"Oh, I love it"

He can see the smaller man's eye sparkle as it discusses his favorite food. "What about you, Wakatoshi? What's your favorite food?" "I like _hayashi_ rice very much" "Oh, I know how to do that." "I haven't had some in a while I remembered." 

"I can make you some. You can go to my house on your next break." Kenma offered which shocked the whole group."

"Hey, we can go to your house again? I thought you're not accepting guests since that... nevermind hehe" Hinata sheepishly trailed off. He is the reason why Kenma banned visitors in his house.

"Wakatoshi can come. I am very sure he will not thrash my place." Kenma smiled teasingly at Hinata. 

"Boke, what did you do?" Tobio muttered. That commenced another bickering which the other pair already ignored.

"I could ask Tendou about apple pies. Maybe he also knows how to do that." Ushijima conversed. 

"Who is Tendou, Wakatoshi?"

"He is our middle blocker in high school and my good friend." Kenma smiled that Wakatoshi described him still in relation to volleyball and also that Tendou is only a 'good friend'. Maybe he is Wakatoshi's Kuroo. He is not sure yet what is the meaning of his reaction but he would like to find out. 

The four parted after a while and Ushijima went home with Kenma's contact details and address. 

**Later that night...**

"You want me to bake you an apple pie and send it there?" Tendou repeated. He widened his eyes to his friend on the other side of the video call. 

"Yes, I do. We have a break again next week. I really hope it will make it on time." Ushijima seriously said.

"Wakatoshi, I am a chocolatier." he reminded his bestfriend.

"I saw you bake a pie before, Tendou."

"Oh you did? Damn it. Who is this for? Do you have someone you like there?" Tendou prodded.

"I made a new friend and he likes apple pies so I offered to bring some when he cooked _hayashi_ rice for me on my next break." Wakatoshi reported that baffled Tendou. This is like hearing your child make friends on his first day of school. Aside from the Adlers, Kuroo-san and Iwaizumi-san, Wakatoshi did not bother to widen his social sphere. The man is more interested in volleyball after all. So this request is very unprecedented. Therefore, who is this new friend?

"His name is Kenma Kozume. He is very famous online, Tendou." 

"Kodzuken is your new friend!?" Tendou exclaimed.

"Yes, he is. He is very interesting"

Well, Tendou almost fainted. Did Wakatoshi just call another human being _interesting_?

"I'll bake that pie, Wakatoshi." Tendou said in his most dramatic teary eye fashion.

"Thank you very much, Tendou."

**A week later**

""It's been a while since you made this, Kitten. Is Ushijima really coming here to eat?" Kuroo said as he prodded the table set-up Kenma made.

"Yes, I invited him. He was supposed to bring me apple pie in exchange. I searched for Tendou Satori and he is a very famous baker or chocolatier." he shared. 

Kuroo approached him and patted his head. "This is unusual. You did not even cook for me or Hinata. So what is the deal?"

"I want to climb him like a tree"

...

Kuroo guffawed. "You want to what? Kenma!" Kuroo continued to laugh his ass off. He cannot believe what he is hearing. Kenma _likes_ Ushijima Wakatoshi.

In between streams and other work, Kenma thought hard why he is like that with Wakatoshi. He surprised himself that he spent an embarrassing amount of time watching Wakatoshi's volleyball play online. He is very intense and he always gets goosebumps whenever they close up his spikes and serves. He always watches Hinata play but for some reason the brown-olive haired guys always give him a different chills. The good kind.

The kind you want to taste.

"Chill out kitten. You are blushing really hard there." Kuro rests his chin on palm and watches his bestfriend flourish into a man. A thirsty man at that, Kuroo laughed at his own quip.

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are, kitten. But go get him, Ushijima does not like to make friends too but here we are with him going here to eat." Kuroo stood up and wore his blazer. 

"Where are you going? As far as I know, you do not have work today." Kenma asked as he automatically went ahead and fixed the collar of Kuroo's blazer. "I have some work left and then I'm going to hang out with Tsukishima and the gang. I'll call later to let you know." Kuroo smirked. "What?" Kenma glared at him. Already not liking what he was supposed to say next. "Ushijima might not like us living together and you being domesticated with me." The black haired man pointed out. Kenma rolled his eyes. They are not even sure if Ushijima even likes him back and they're talking about their living arrangements already.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Wakatoshi."

*ding*dong*

"I'll greet our guest, kitten" Kuroo smirked. Kenma went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

**12:00** **nn**

Ushijima remembered that Kenma and Kuroo live together.

"Kitten! Ushijima is here!" Kuroo called as they entered the home. _Kitten_? Ushijima for some reason wanted to clench his jaw when he heard that. 

"I know!" Ushijima turned to look at Kenma and was arrested at the sight. Kenma is wearing an oversized hoodie and some cotton shorts that are above his knee. 

He never saw a person that cute and beautiful. 

"Wakatoshi"

"Kenma"

"I'm going to leave now kids. Iwaizumi invited me to drink so I may not be going home, okay?" Kuroo pats Ushijima's shoulder and winks at Kenma before picking up his bag and leaving.

The two left just stared at each other.

"The apple pie made by Tendou made it." Ushijima lifted his left arm holding the box of pie. He smiled as he watched Kenma's eyes sparkle. The latter snatched the white box and directed him to sit on the dining table. The _hayashi_ rice is already portioned and placed on the table. 

"We can eat now."

They eat in relative silence with one of them asking questions to one another. Ushijima asked about Kenma's home while the latter will ask how he likes Tokyo compared to Miyagi.

The conversation is flowing yet the comfortable silence is what makes them both shocked. 

It seems that I can do this set-up again and again with both of them being comfortable and still excited for one another. 

The tension is palpable. Their hands kept brushing as they alternated serving one another some _sake._ They are also caught staring at one another. It was not awkward.

It was just full of _chemistry_.

Ushijima snapped when they were eating dessert. Kenma can't help but moan as he eat the apple pie.

This is everything he wants and more. 

He was startled when Wakatoshi gently took his hand and put down the plate. 

"Kenma, would you go out with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> I really just want some ushiken flirtation/domestic fluff but here I am being talkative.


End file.
